The present invention relates to a fixed device of folding leg, more particularly, to a fixed device, equipped on a roaster oven, by which the supporting legs of roaster oven may be stabilized and fixed upright.
The purpose of the present invention is mainly is an improvement over of patents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,703 and 4,131,261, which had been applied by the inventor of this invention and approved, and to disclose a fixed device of folding leg having a novel simple construction and convenient for users to stand upright the supporting legs of roaster oven.
In accordance with the above mentioned patents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,703 and 4,131,261, whenever standing, the two U-shaped frames of the folding means have to be parallelly pressed into the bottom of roaster oven body. Morever, it has to adjust the front end of the fixing screw, which is set on the intermediate portion of the U-shaped frame, to engage with the screw hole provided on the bottom of roaster oven body, and then by rotating the screw into the screw hole and combining integratedly the U-shaped frame with the roaster oven body. Therefore, it certainly includes a number of operational difficulties in that the fixing screw is not adjustable to effect proper engagement with the screw hole or is not easily adjusted to the hole for engagement while operating.